


Plot Bunnies

by SheWhoWillRise



Series: Hero Saga [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: Plot bunnies I get for Hero Saga (an oc series for the second generation of Avengers)Not all stories will be "canon" in Hero Saga. Most of this is characterization practice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First drafts and unedited. Some passages will be small others longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Stark: Daughter of Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes  
> James Rogers: Son of Steve Rogers

"Rogers." He looked up at where Stark stood, with her arms crossed and expression hard. He sighed.

"Yes Stark?"

"I'm..." Her face wavered before it settled back on hard. "I'm sorry for how I acted. It was unprofessional and out of line. I'm sorry for that and I hope we can remain civil." And with that she started to turn around to walk out of his quarters but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry too." She looked at him confused. Why is he sorry?

"I didn't act professional either. And I'm sorry about that. How bout we start over." He smiled, hopeful.

"I'd like that." She smiled back at him, and held out her hand to shake. He hugged her instead. She stood still, slowly easing into the hug. It was warm.

When he let her go, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"James Rogers."

"Alex Stark."

They both smiled again.


	2. S.W.O.R.D. and the Beginning of Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Shield's finale stand, Alex creates Sword in it's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Stark: Daughter of Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes  
> D'Amore Wilson: Son of Sam Wilson (Red Wing)  
> James Rogers: Son of Steve Rogers  
> Torin Thordottir: Daughter of Thor  
> Natalie Carter-Romanova: Daughter of Sharon Carter and Natasha Romanova (SpiderBite)  
> Ross: General Theodore Ross

 "The Sentient World Observation and Response Department will do what the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division could not." Alex stated, the television making her look older than she was. "It will be solely operated by Stark Solutions for the first few months to guarantee that there is no Hydra infiltration while ensuring that it has the tightest security, the latest technology, and the safest armor." She shuffled her papers, probably out of anxiety.

"At this time, the _Sokovian Accords_ will be temporarily be implemented while articles of it are under reconstruction to ensure peace between the world and it's heroes. Currently, myself, Red Wing, SpiderBite, and Torin have signed. It is unknown if the other Avengers will soon follow but I ask that they do not be politically attack for their decision not to sign as of yet."

D'Amore smiled. She didn't want Rogers and the others to be reprimanded for not signing, causing an uproar at the conference and possibly her own reprimanding. But she knew the risks. He was proud of her.

Stark continued through their shouts. "We are not currently allowing previous Shield Agents inside of Sword until they have been cleared, which will take up to two days for every ten agents. Until all previous agents have been scanned, we won't be recruiting new agents. Thank you for your time. That is all at this moment." She walked off the stage and through the door, coming up next to D'Amore.

"Holy fuck that has hard." Was her first words, rubbing her forehead. "I never want to do that again."

"Ross isn't going to like the fact that you let Rogers and the others go." He commented.

"Yeah well he can take his disappointment and shove it up his ass." She sighed. "Man I wish we didn't implemented ' _must be over 21 to drink_ ' law already because fuck do I need one."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! [hero saga tumblr](http://herosaga.tumblr.com), [personal tumblr](http://teamsharoncarter.tumblr.com)


End file.
